deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected (Zombie Apocalypse)
The infected in the "Zombie Apocalypse" series of illustration and associated short stories by Japanese artist Onibi, are a variation on zombies, as well as other monsters common in horror, and take inspiration from both Western "zombie films", Japanese giant monster movies, and other sources. The series follows a group of survivors, including JSDF forces, police officers, and civilians as the face the undead hordes in a major Japanese city. The first signs of anomalous activity come in the form of reports of a giant monster seen off the coast of Japan. The creature attacked no one and did no damage, but was reported by numerous people. Around the same time, a group of urban explorers in underground tunnels disappeared one after the other. Battle vs SCP-610 (by SPARTAN 119) City near Lake Baikal, Russia, close to "Ground Zero", SCP-610 infestation A group of Infected walked into to an abandoned city covered with SCP-610 biomass, about a quarter of them were carrying various firearms, mostly old Russian hardware from a Russian Mafia arms cache seized by the infected. Some carried newer weapons taken for Russian military and SCP Foundation personnel killed by SCP-610 or the Infected. The rest carried melee weapons, except for the mysterious "demon forms" and the "giant forms" which were unarmed. In the middle of a wide street flanked by rows of identical Soviet-style apartment blocks, stood a horde of SCP-610 infected, led by a figure in old priest's robes armed with a large scythe. The SCP-610 "Priest" pointed his scythe forward and let out an inhuman roar. At that, the SCP-610 infected rushed forth to meet the rival horde of the living dead. The Infected, meanwhile, held their ground, and opened fire with the their weapons. Bullets impacted the wave of flesh that charged at them. The first few shots caused minimal damage, but eventually, the sheer volume of fire overwhelmed the first wave of SCP-610, cutting down infected creatures left and right. A few of the Infected that had RPG-7s (and one with an RPO-A captured from a dead Spetsnaz soldier) fired. The rockets impacted, blowing apart humanoid SCP-610 left and right, and even killing a few of the hulking giant forms. The SCP-610 forms had lost over half their number, and yet they kept coming like a wave of flesh. Within seconds, the infected and the SCP-610 hordes had met. Gunfire erupted at point blank range as the giant humanoid Infected charged through the SCP-610 humanoids, while the "demon" forms tore through the SCP-610 forces left and right. But the SCP-610 forms were causing casualties of their own. A few that still had working hand and eyes tried to pick up weapons from the Infected, and started shooting almost no range. Meanwhile, infected wildlife charged through, tearing the infected apart with their claws or goring them horns or antlers. Then came the 4-meter tall SCP-610 creatures, which smashed aside even the large infected forms. One Infected with an RPG fired, blasting apart one of the 4-meter tall creatures as it closed in, however, the RPG infected was immediately decapitated by the SCP-610 "Priest form", which then hacked through more infected with its scythe. The scythe wielder picked up an AN-94 for a dead Infected and fired it one-handed, cutting down more of its fellows. The priest form seemed to shrug off countless gunshots as it slashed and shot its way through the infected. Suddenly, a massive translucent shape seemed to fall from the sky and slammed into the ground, causing it to shake like an earthquake. The impact crushed almost of all of the SCP-610 infected including the priest form, and even some of the Infected. The mysterious entity that landed in the middle of the battle cared little- it could always infect more. Suddenly, however, the ground shook even more severely, cracking the ground, and causing a couple of the apartment buildings to collapse. The ground exploded outward in several places, destroying several more buildings, launching chunks of concrete and steel everywhere, including several that struck the translucent creature, injuring it. The giant monster roar with anger as a massive creature made of SCP-610 biomass with a numerous appendages and an massive, oversized humanoid head. SCP-610 lashed out at the translucent monster, shattering more structure and causing the ground to shake further. The, the translucent creature turned completely invisible. The SCP-610 central form roared in frustration and flailed about angrily. Suddenly, the invisible creature flew from behind and in and slashed with its gigantic praying mantis-like arms. As it did so, however, when the creature attacked, it reappeared. The ground around the SCP-610 entity exploded outward near the transparent monster, shooting rock fragments up into its body. The creature roared in anger and slashed at the SCP-610 central entity, the SCP-610 entity attacked with overwhelming force, sending tentacles of SCP-610 biomass, piercing its body, while other 610 tentacles grabbed the translucent entity by the limbs. The tendrils and tentacles of SCP-610 biomass tore apart the translucent monster associated with the Infected, and hurled its fragments, now fully visible-as its powers were eliminated once it died, around the city. WINNER: SCP-610 Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Internet Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Giants Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors